Sam: A Future For Us
by Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine
Summary: After the events in Los Santos, it isn't long before Sam is right back in trouble... personal trouble. Trouble she's too young for, and for the first time, it might be more than she can handle.


' _Longest damn five minutes of my life!'_ Sam thought to herself as she waited for the pregnancy test unit to process it's scan. According to Trevor, her father, she couldn't get pregnant at all. But recently, a few days after spending a night with Rys, she felt unusual and wanted to be sure.

The tester unit bleeped, Sam picking it up…

' _Positive, 2 weeks.'_

Sam couldn't believe this… she was 15, way too young to have a baby. If Trevor found out…

He'd kill Rys without a second thought.

He'd try to force her into an abortion.

If Sam refused… he'd disown her.

It hadn't been too long since the events in Los Santos, ending with the deaths of Wei Cheng, Steve Haines, Stretch and Devin Weston, it had only been two months.

That was when Sam jumped out of her skin as a knock on the bathroom door told her that Trevor was back…

 **Sam's p.o.v**

Damn, he's home… where the hell do I hide this test?! He'll go ballistic if he finds out!

I quickly get up from being sat on the shower edge, looking around desperately for a hiding place.

"Sam, you okay?" Dad asks from behind the door.

"Yeah… everything's fine." I say, though I know that didn't sound very convincing.

"You sure? You sound a bit… shaken up… did something happen?" Dad says.

"Uhh… no, nothing happened. I'm… fine." I say before putting the pregnancy test in the knife holder under my dress. I just hope that it doesn't fall out while I'm walking… how did I get into this mess?

I open the door, hugging Dad before walking over to the couch, sitting down on it… Now it's thinking time…

Rys will be 16 and still I'll be 15 when, if, this baby is born. This is gonna be difficult… I have no doubt that the moment Dad finds out, he'll threaten to kill Rys and try to force me into an abortion. He can't make me… I won't let it happen. If I really am pregnant… I'll go through with it.

But what then? If I tell him I'll never abort this child… he might do what he threatened to do to Rys's sister Misty… he might stab me through my stomach to kill the baby…

No! I won't let it happen! If I have to, I'll take Rys and we'll run away from here! Who knows where we'll end up? Maybe England, I've always wanted to go there.

"Dad… are you… happy with me around?" I say, Dad looking at me.

"Sam… if there is one thing I am with you around, it is happy. Why do you doubt me?" Dad says, walking over and sitting down next to me.

"But what if… what if I didn't have my defect… what if I ended up pregnant?" I say, Dad looking at me.

"You're too young to even think of that, Sam. You haven't long turned 15… it's hard for me too, but you have to accept that you can't have a child-" Dad says before the sound of something plastic hitting the floor makes him stop…

The test… it just fell out of my knife holder and hit the floor.

"Hey, how about a walk? It's October, cooler than normal." I say, trying to stop him from looking down… it doesn't work.

"Sam… you can't be serious… right?" Dad says, picking the tester up and seeing the display, still showing ' _Positive, 2 weeks'_.

"I don't know how… but I'm pregnant." I say. He's trying not to show it, but I can instantly see that he's enraged by this.

"Sam… you're only 15 years old. You're 5ft 2 inches tall and this defect, it could kill you! It's too risky and stupid and I'm sorry, but I won't allow it!" Dad says, gradually getting louder until he was shouting at the end.

"It's my choice, Dad! Don't even try to do anything about it!" I shout. He steps forward, I move back a few steps, my arms wrapping around my stomach out of a new instinct.

"Fine… I won't do anything… but-" Dad says before grabbing me, throwing me out of the door, my arm getting scraped up, blood seeping from it.

I manage to start pushing myself up with my arms but get a jolt, falling down again when Dad throws the pregnancy test at me, hitting me between my shoulderblades.

"Don't let me see you until that mistake inside you is aborted!" Dad- I mean, Trevor, shouts. And father who acts like this… isn't a father at all.

"YOU WON'T SEE ME AGAIN, TREVOR!" I yell as I stand up before walking over across the sand to the Imponte Phoenix, glad that the glass roof panels are still in the T bar roof as it's October and a chill has set about the desert.

I get in, starting the engine before calling Rys on my phone.

"Hey Sammy girl, how's things?" Rys says after he answers.

"I need to stay at your farm for a while… Trevor kicked me out and… we need to have a talk." I say.

"Alright… you know where the farm is, I'll see you in a bit." Rys says before we hang up. I put the stick into drive and press down the accelerator, the Phoenix moving quickly forward… I'll have to come back here if I'm gonna get all my stuff. Trevor may have kicked me out but… I'm kind of glad, I don't want to live there. I just hope that the shove didn't damage the baby…

My baby.

Mine and Rys's own child… but… at such a young age? Trevor may have been right about one thing… whatever problem I have, it could damage me during the pregnancy or birth… it could be life threatening…

And I'm just so small… It'll hurt like hell… I struggle to believe I'll be able to tolerate it. What happens if the pain is too much? What would go wrong?

I shake those thoughts out of my head as I reach the Caril Family Farm, Rys running out to me as I get out of the car, the engine making a clicking sound as it cooled.

"You okay? Damn, your arm is scraped up like hell!" Rys says, seeing the blood on my arm.

"It's okay… we need to talk, Rys… a serious talk." I say, Rys nodding before we both sit on the front end of the Phoenix. I'm not the only one who's small, he's only a couple inches taller than me.

"Well… what's wrong?" Rys says, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Rys… I'm not entirely sure how we managed this, but…" I say before turning to face him. "Rys… I'm… I'm pregnant."

Rys's eyes widen in shock. Yeah… I expected that.

"I know it's a bit of a shock, but… we're gonna be parents together… that's why Trevor threw me out." I say.

"He… hates the idea." Rys says. I nod.

"He thinks I'm too young, which honestly, I have to agree with… I'm barely 15. I don't know if I'm ready to… be a mother." I say, Rys pulling me into his arms. I relax myself, hearing his heart beating inside his chest and his calm breathing, his right hand lightly stroking my hair, his left arm around me and his hand on my stomach…

"It… it'll be okay… we'll work this out, Sam. But… I'm with you all the way through this." Rys says, kissing the top of my head.

"You okay, little bro? Oh, hey Sam. You two alright?" Craig says as he walks outside, one of his eyes faded as it was blind. I'll never forget finding him with those chemicals in his eye at the lighthouse.

"Craig… you're gonna be an uncle." Rys says, Craig looking shocked.

"An… You two are too young though, what, both 15?" Craig says before their sister and their mother, Misty and Madelyn, walk outside.

"I'll be a grandmother?" Madelyn says, Rys and I nodding.

It's then that it happens… a red Canis Bodhi with all four top lights shining, pulls up… and a very angry Trevor gets out…


End file.
